Passion and the Opera
by Liloe
Summary: A songficoneshot of someone watching


I came up with this one-shot, when I heard "Passion of the Opera" from Nightwish.

The one "watching" is Professor Snape and the girl is an OC. Maybe I wil write a whole story around this, but since I've got no time this ma take a while ;)

Hope you like it, even when it's full of errors. I've got nobody to reread my englisch storys, so please be gentle.

--

_Princess of lust_

I've been watchin' her for weeks now. Lurking. And I hate me for that.  
But somehow, I can't stop looking. Not even, when I'm not supposed to be.

_Dignity put to dust_

I realy didn't meant to, but I was rooted to the spot, when I saw her that evening. Filthy old man. I was on "patrole" looking for students out of bed, when I realised her. Standing there completely naked at the shore of Hogwarts lake. She was dripping wet.

_A virginal sight_

The moon was carressing her white skin, and I couldn't help but think of my hands, being the moonlight. Her black hair clung in thick strands to her slender body, accentuated her firm upper arms with smal, dark curls.

_Their apple to bite._

She did archery and some asian form of fencing. I knew it, because yet again, I've been watching her. Slowly she sat down, her piercing grey eyes closed. She bit her lower lip and I was so caught in the sight of her beautiful face, that it took a while to realise, that she had begun to fondle herself.

_Drink from my thighs_

Long fingers I knew all to well dipped between her legs and the expression of extasy on her face deepened. When she brought her hand up to her face, her fingers where glistening and I knew, it wasnt only the water of the lake.

_The rain of lies_

Damn. I should go. Simply turn and go back to my dungeons. It was more than enough, that I imagined her doing such things.

_A sight so cursed_

Those fingers dissappeared between her full, red lips, while her other hand cupped one of her firm, white breasts.

_Breasts which never nursed_

She was to fucking damn young to be so kinky, but on the other hand, she was a wet dream coming true. I saw all of those little bastards at school. How they looked at her. Drooling over her Image.

_An Aphrodite for mortal souls_

And she played with them. I could tell she had fun, seeing them nearly cum, when she gave them one of "those" smiles.

_Playing hide and seek in lecherous roles_

What fun she would have, if only she knew, that one of her Professors, especialy this one would jerk off over her Image?

_Their erotic hour my tearless weep_

It was some kind of game to her, casting twisted images of her in the minds of those beatniks.

_Their satisfaction my infinite sleep_

A fine, delicate sound drew my attention back to my nightly haunting. The moonlight gave her something supernatural, made her white skin glow. Her hand was back between her long legs, and I saw two of her fingers slipping inside.

_Naked limbs relecting from the moon_

In my perverse head I was the one giving her the pleasures, she was having. My touch was, what made her shiver. I despise myself for just thinking that, but I can't help

_I'll be there for you soon_

I longed, craved for her. I wanted to take her. Possess her.

_First wish for this night:_

A could shower wouldn't do tonight. I knew it. And I knew, that it would be her face, her perfect, naked body I would be thinking of, her name on my lips. How miserable can I get? Wishing to fuck a student ... and one so beautiful.

_Let me be your delight_

I saw her muscles tense under her flawless alabaster skin. Her face had the expression of ultimate extasy. She was even more beautiful in the precious moment of her climax. The picture burned itself into my memory and I knew not even a Obliviate could erase it.

_Body of a virgin_

She was the beast in the body of the beauty. And the knowledge of what she was doing, when she was alone, made her even more desirable for my twisted head.

_Sould to the Devil's kin_

When I finaly got back to the dungeons I knew, I would watch her again. After this evening she would haunt my dreams even more, than she did so far.

_Your God is me_

And not only my dreams. Every girl with black, long hair seemed to be her, her scent of a summernights rain seemed to linger everywhere.

_In all that you see_

When she was smiling at me, next morning in Potionsclass, I knew, she knew, I was watching.

_An Aphrodite for mortal souls ..._

--

Please review. I would so much like to read what you think about this.


End file.
